Child of Two Worlds (rewritten version)
by the-pure-ALSOMENESS
Summary: Anubis, Carter, Zia, Walt and Sadie are going to a party that Sadie's friend invited them to; Nico's friends annoyed him into going to a party one of their bothers were throwing; what happens when death and death's son meet? What happens if they become friends? What if they become more….? (This is the rewritten version.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

I slammed my hand down on the alarm, shutting it off. I groaned as I got up, popping my back, arms, and neck. I groaned again before walking into the bath room. I striped out of my clothing and got into the shower. I cleaned up before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I swiped the fog off the mirror before brushing my teeth.

"_I don't want to go to school today. Asher and Andrew are going keep bugging me to go to that stupid party; maybe I should fake sick" _I thought, and then sighed as I washed my face and dried my hair. "_What's the point, they're probably here already"._

I live with Percy and his mom and step-dad during the school year. Sally is amazing, Paul is pretty cool and Percy is like an older brother. They took me in after Percy brought everyone out for his birthday and I went over early to set things up cause I was the only one not in school. Sally made me start going and said that I'd be staying there with them during the school year. It was at school that I meet Asher Thomason and found out that he was a half-blood.

His blond hair, in the normal short skater boy hair style, was dyed a grass green and his blue eyes are hidden behind wired frames. His tan, smile, build, and personality all point to him being a son of Apollo. Well, he should be but he's actually a son of Erebus, a minor god of darkness and shadows, and he has almost all the same shadow powers as I do and plus some. He's gay, and he and his boyfriend had been dating since I introduced then at camp. They are also polar opposites.

His boyfriend is another half-blood named Andrew Williams. His dark brown hair, almost black, is cut emo style and his blue eyes are almost sliver. Andy was a son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, but he acted more like Piper than their other siblings. The Hermes kids and him get along great with all the pranks he pulls on people.

I walked over to the dresser and got a black V-neck and some dark grey skinny jeans and some boxers, and started to get dressed. As I was buttoning my pants the door slammed open and I was tackled on my bed.

"_Dude! Why did you do that?"_ someone yelled from the door way. I laughed as I heard that voice and looked at the person on top of me. "Sup Ash" I said as I pushed him off and Andy came into the room, helping his boyfriend off the ground.

"Hi Nico, and I asked a question" Andy said, crossing his arm while he looked at Asher. I wave as I finished getting dressed. I pulled on my shoes as Ash hugged Andy from behind and laced their fingers together.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you wouldn't have jumped him looking like that, I mean damn Nico. We just need to have a three-some and get it over with" Ash said as he sat him and Andy on the bed.

"Ha ha, not happening" I said walking out of the room. "Oh, come on", Asher whined as they followed me to the kitchen, "well at least go to the party with us".

"And let you leave me to go fuck somewhere? Pass" I grabbed a bowl, milk and some cereal.

"What are you three talking about" Percy said as he came into the kitchen and got a bowl for himself. Percy was in his last year at Goode and then he would be working at camp as a swordsman teacher and life guard.

"They want me to go to this party that Asher brother is having" I said in between bites, "you know the one that's in collage".

"No, you are not going to a collage party, and neither should you two" he said sitting at the table and started eating.

"Told you" I told my friends putting my bowl in the sink and left to grab my bag.

"come on guys" I yelled walking out the door with the keys jingling in my hand. The three of them grabbed their bags and ran out the door after me, Perce yelling to Paul and his mom that we were leaving.

We always left early to go get coffee and hang in front of the school before it started. I tossed the keys to Percy before getting in the front seat while Ash and Andy got in the back and Percy started the car.

"At least think about it" Andy said, "I mean how bad could it be".

Percy sighed, "As long as you stay together and watch how much you guys drink and _call me_," he said looking all of us in the eye as he said this, "then I don't care if you all go".

"Please Nico. Please, please, PLEASE!" they yelled together. "FINE! Now shut up, _gods_" I mumbled as they laughed. I smiled and rested my head on the window, closing my eyes. _'I can't wait for the party, something's going to happen and I know it.'_ I thought.

**Please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles

**Please review but**

Anubis POV

"Please, pretty please Carter" Sadie whined.

"No you're not going and you're not going to drag me into it" he told her as he tried to leave the room. Sadie grabbed his arm, "Carter! Come on".

I sighed and rubbed my face as I listened to Carter and Sadie argue about this party that Sadie wanted to go to. Walt, Zia, Bast, Amos and I were playing cards on the patio and those two where in the kitchen. I put a card down and sighed again as I heard one of the glasses brake.

"How long have they been doing this" Bast said as she laid a card on table. "Since they got home from school at two" I said as I drew another card. "Wow" she said before she turned to their uncle and said, "did she even ask you before begging him".

Me and Bast had been getting better the more I stayed here with them, cause of Walt, that we are kind of friendly with each other.

"That's why she's begging him, I told her she could only go if Carter went with her to the party." He said as he drew from the deck. "Maybe they should ask their dad first" Walt said, "good luck, they aren't listening to anything we say" Zia chimed in, "Amos, got any threes?'' Amos gave her two cards.

"I'm out" Walt said, laying his cards on the table. "Let's call it a night guys" Bast said walking into the house. I grabbed the cards and handed them to Walt so he could put them in his duat locker. I sighed again as I walked in and walked over to them and grabbed both of their arms and transported them, Bast, Zia and Walt to their father's throne room.

"Hey, what's the big idea Anubis" Sadie said as I let go of their arms and started to lead the group through the halls. "Did you ask your dad about the party?'' I questioned as I opened the door.

"What party?'' a voice asked as I held the door open. "Mom! Dad!" Cater and Sadie yelled hugging them. The others walked over and gave their hugs and bows.

"Sadie was invited to a collage party and I told her that Cater and Walt had to go with her, so she's been begging him for the pass three hours to go" Amos said.

"Why don't you want to go son" Julius said patting him on the back.

"Because? I don't know, I just don't want to" Cater said as he crossed his arms. I sighed knowing this was going to start another fight. I put my hand on Sadie's mouth before she could say anything. Walt stepped forward.

"Perhaps we could all go, it would save us a lot of time not fighting and the hall of judgment is caught up on the souls, plus it gives more people to watch Sadie. And Anubis can watch out for all of us" he said.

"Perfect, although I don't think that Anubis needs to watch us, but he does need to get out and hang with normal people that look his age. Plus he can use this to catch up with the times. I mean, when was the last time you went on a date?" Sadie said directing the last part to me as she ripped my hand from her mouth. My mouth open and closed a few times as I tried to remember the last time I'd been with someone.

"uh…. I don't think I've ever been on one" I said as I shrugged. They all looked at me surprised and shocked. "WHAT!" they said. The other gods, Amos, and I all chuckled at them as I explain how I'd never dated anyone or had a lover or mate.

"What do you mean 'mate'" Walt asked.

"Well," I started as I made some benches out of cloth and everyone sat down. I crossed my arms and leaned back, "most of the gods have forgotten this particular ritual for most of us that take an animal form, can also take a mate. Most of the gods have animals that take a mate for a season then find another next season." I paused to let that information sink in.

"You mean like when animals go into heat. They mate and stay with their mate until the offspring are grown then they find another mate the next time they go into heat" Carter said. "Like, depending on the animal they take after they could go into heat like the animal they represent and go into the mortal world and have sex and if one of them conceives then they stay with the other until the child is born, right?"

The others looked at Carter like he had grown a second head, even the other gods and Ruby. Even I was impressed. "Kind of," I said drawing the others attention back to me, "the gods never end up conceiving with their partner, and it's more like a week of them having….. um…. What do you call them?" I asked as I tried to think of a way to explain this.

"A one night stand" Sadie told me. "Yes, a week of them having one night stands with mortals, but most of us don't go through it. Other gods have an animal that will take one mate and mate with them for life, most of the time it's another immortal. Actually I can't think of one god that goes through it anymore. Can any of you?" I asked the other gods about it. They all thought about before Bast started to say something, "most gods and goddess got married or so and when they started to do _that_," she shivered, "whenever they wanted, 'The Mating Ritual' as it's called disappeared, or some just never acknowledge it and it kind of flowed out of their system." The others nodded.

"Wait I thought that in the myths you had a wife and a daughter" Zia said.

"Well, no. There are two way of telling that myth. Those two are my sisters." I said. Zia nodded before Sadie interrupted us.

"I think we got off the topic. Can all of us go to the party or what?" she said turning to her parents. They nodded and told us that all of us could go if we wanted to, then they sent all of them but me back to the Kane's house, telling them to get some sleep. I went to my room and as I lay in the bed, closing my eyes, I thought,_ 'I can't wait for the party.' _

**I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**

*******The Mating Ritual thing is something that I made up to make the story better in later chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles

Nico's POV

We pulled up to this old church that Asher and his brother, Tyler, live that had an old grave yard in its back yard at 7:30. They got out and walked to the front door. I shut the door and looked at Thaila, who was on brake from the hunters to hang out with us for the weekend, and Percy.

"Thanks for the ride Percy, I'll see you later and I'll see you tomorrow Thal's" I said as I waved goodbye to them and started walking up to the porch were I could see my friends waiting for me.

"You'll be fine Nico." Tyler said as he patted me on the shoulder and walked into the house. Ash, Andy, and all our other friends that were there patted me on the back and gave me a reassuring smile before following Ty into the house. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets, before following them. I walked through the house pushing people out of the way and fighting off hands that tried to pull me on the dance floor.

As I walked out the back door in the kitchen I grabbed a beer and leaned against the wall drinking from it. I know, who the hell would bring beer to a graveyard party, and why would you drink it? The answer is simple, because we can and no one is going to try to stop us from doing so. I made a funny face after the first sip but continued to still drink. By 9:00 I'd already drank three and was having trouble walking straight._ 'Great'_ I thought, _'I can drink four bottles of Italian whiskey but not four beers. Did they spike it or something?'_

The music was really loud, and as I made my way through the grinding bodies that were dancing, I saw Andy up on a gravestone with Ash in between his legs. They looked like they were trying to eat each other.

I walked over to the drinks and got another beer. I sat on the ground not far from the others because I didn't want to get trampled by their grinding bodies. I laid there watching my friends dance, drink, get high and pretty much dry fuck each other in front of everyone. I closed my eyes and took a sip of beer. I felt some one sit next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing by yourself?" the voice asked. I opened my eyes slowly and my breath caught.

_A few hours later..._

Sadie's POV

I was laughing and dancing with Walt, when I looked at my phone and saw we had been here for a good 4 to 5 hours and it was now four o'clock in the morning. "Walt, I think it's time to go home; it's almost four a.m." I told him when I got his attention.

"Ok, let's find the other, then we'll head home", we started looking for Carter and Zia, who I can honestly say was his new girlfriend; well, if the hickey on her neck can be counted as proof anyway. (Say what you want Carter, she is your girlfriend).

We were walking out, talking about our first dates when I relised that we were missing someone.

"Hey guys, where's Anubis?" I asked looking around.

"Don't know, did you guys see him?''

"Yes Carter, he was with us the whole night, that's why I asked if you had seen him" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and we started walking around, asking people if they had seen a sixteen year old boy; pale, black hair, brown eyes, very good looking, talked formal, like he was reading from an old book and was going by the name Anubis Black. But it's really hard to get answers from people that are so out of it they think their missing their thumbs. I was starting to get angry and annoyed when we made a brake through.

"Um...hi?" I rolled my eyes at Carter and walked around the others, to see two cute guys in a very steamy make out, one holding the other up on a wall with the other guys legs wrapped around his waist. "Hello, we need some help" I taped the taller one. His little friend gave a moan/giggle as the other one let go of his lips with a growl and started sucking on his neck, while the little guy looked over his partners shoulder to talk to us. "Sup?" he sounded like a small child, his voice was soft and hard to hear over the music, "I'm Andy and this is Ash" Ash just grunted before nipping his neck.

I told him that we were looking for our friend and ask him if he had seen him. Half way through describing Anubis, Ash had sat Andy down and laced their fingers together as thy both listened. When we finished, they looked at each other thinking.

"Hey Andy, doesn't that sound a little like Nico?" Ash said. Andy shook his head and then said that it sounded like the kid that was with 'Nico'.

"Was his name Anubis Black?" Walt said looking a little hopeful.

"Yes, we saw them, like, an hour ago over by,-" Ash, started to suck on Andy neck "- stop Ash, he um, they were over by that tree next to the mausoleum, but you might want to be careful; I thought that they were going to rip each other's clothes off any second".

We talked to them a little bit longer about what they had been doing; thanked them, and then left as they started to dry hump each other's mouths with their tongues, Andy already up the wall again with Ash's hand in his pants. We walked over to where they said to look, talking about how they were a cute couple, and how they told us that Anubis and his new friend were both high and drunk, and had actually been dirty dancing on the dance floor.

We kept laughing and talking about what we all thought they would be doing, before agreeing that the boys would go get Anubis in case they weren't appropriate.

Zia and I talked a little before the guys came back with the all clear, and when we walked over to the tree, we found nothing but a jacket with: a pocket knife, a plastic bag and a skull ring jammed into the pockets. There was some gold dust, four drained beer bottles and two half full ones lying on the ground next to it.

"Well where are they?" Zia asked. We started to pick up the stuff and seeing what it was. As I was playing with the knife I saw this weird carving in the blade.

"Guys?" it kind of came out like a squeak, the word drawn out. The others came over and took a look at it. "It's a Greek omega", Zia and Carter said at the same time. When Carter ran his thumb over it, trying to clean it up a bit; it started glowing and growing, till it was a black blade of three feet. It looked like it was sucking the life out of Carter; he was white and starting to pant, so I leaned over and ran my finger over the carving. It turned into a pocket knife again.

"I don't think Anubis's new friend is normal" I said looking at them. They all nodded in agreement.

**Please review but ****I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles

Anubis's POV

_A few hours before..._

"This is so cool" Said Sadie as she looked at the dance floor. I was watching them from Walt's head, waiting for them to actually get to the graveyard before showing up. They continued to walk till they got outside. I appeared and started to get a good look at the yard. I hardly heard Carter giving instructions to Sadie and Walt as my nose picked up an amazing scent, my eyes stopping on a boy under a tree, sipping from a can.

He was good looking, dark brown almost black hair, olive skin, slim body. Beautiful. I looked around me, my eyes going wide as I saw that the others weren't around me, and then I saw them all in a few different places. I turned back around, shutting off the link with Walt, before walking over to the boy. My breath caught as I got a closer look at him. Forget beautiful, he was gorgeous.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" I said as I sat next to him. I stared into his eyes and my heart stopped. Breathtaking, his eyes were like gaping holes, they dragged you in and I had to stop myself from leaning in to him. I blushed and he laughed sitting up and kissing my cheek. I blush harder realizing he was already drunk. His black hair reached the middle of his neck, his bangs falling into his eyes a little, his lips pulled into a smirk and I had to stop myself, from wanting to jump his bones. '_Get yourself together_' I thought, '_and_ _quit acting like a teen boy talking to his crush for the first time_'. I straighten out and smiled at him, holding my hand out.

"Anubis Black and you are?" He took my hand and gave it a shake before holding it tight. "I know who you are Mr. Godling. I'm Nico de Angelo, son of Hades". I was shocked. A demigod was out here in Brooklyn, and without a weapon. "Wow, isn't it dangerous for you to be out here without a sword, master de Angelo?" I asked him. "It's Nico and here" he showed me his sword that turn into a pocket knife. "Cool" I said smiling at him. It was weird talking like this but it felt normal.

We started talking about random stuff, taking sips from the bottle. Before I knew it we were in a drinking game, me leaning against a tree and Nico leaning against me. We drank till we were both drunk off our ass, and then being so smart went and got high. By then we were laughing so hard I could have sworn that I had pissed myself every time that Nico made a joke. We went to the dance floor and ran into Nico's friends Andy and Ash.

They were cute but not anywhere near cuter than my Nico, yes _my_ Nico. I want Nico more than anything but I'm trying to keep it going slow so he doesn't think I'm just trying to fuck him. I blinked, wow maybe spending so much time around Nico and his friends was bad, but I don't care, and well, Sadie did say that I need to get with the times.

I grinned as Nico rubbed himself on me, having to stop myself from groaning. He turned around, his arms going around my neck and mine around his waist. He was grinning too, and as our eyes met we stopped moving, just looking at each other. Then his grin was back and he started moving us away from the bodies of other people, his hand warm in mine. We grabbed two more beers and continued.

We went back over to the tree, when Nico suddenly took my drink and set it down, before jumping onto my lap, facing me. I moaned as I felt him rub up on me. "Why are-" he cut me off by shoving his tongue down my throat. I moaned again wrapping one arm around his waist, and tangling my hand in his hair, engaging him in a dance for domination.

"God you have no idea how hot you look when you do that" he panted after our lips broke apart from each other. His hands ran up and down my chest as he sucked on my bottom lip. My hands slips into his back pockets and grabbed his ass. He pulled back with a moan, laying his head on my shoulder giggling. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up, feeling me up again, grinding his hips into mine.

I laid my head on his shoulder, groaning. I started to kiss and suck on his neck. He moved his neck to give me more room; I groaned again, when there was a growl behind us. Without thinking I grabbed the knife out of his pocket and activated his sword, turning around, growling back, and slice through the hell hound behind us as he pounces.

After being showered in monster dust, I unactivated his sword and started to suck on the hickey I made, hands going into his back pockets to grab his ass again. "Um, fuck that was hot" Nico moaned as he started to unbuckle my jeans. I moaned again and told him to hold on as I took us into the duat and into my room. 'Thank gods it's sound proofed' I thought as I laid Nico on the bed and we started to undress each other.

I tugged his shirt off; pulled his pants and boxers down and left many hickeys on his chest and thighs before he flipped us and after stripping my clothes off, started to suck me. I moaned again never having felt anything so good. I let out a groan as I felt Walt trying to contact me. I shut him out as Nico let me go and started to kiss me as if I was his lover. I nibbled on his lower lip as I grabbed some lotion out of the bed side table and after spreading it on my fingers, flipped us and started to prep his ass, and he hissed.

"Are you a virgin Nico" I whispered into his ear, he giggled and nodded. "I think-" he started to grind on me "- that you are going to be a great lover". I laughed when he said this; because of the way he slurred his words, reminding me that we were both still drunk and high off our asses. After prepping him completely, and getting the most sinful sounds out of him, I flipped him onto his front and push into him. I kissed his shoulder as he hissed again, and when I filled him completely, I stayed still. After a few minutes he bucked into me and I started to thrust into him, moaning.

I slid my arms under his arms and grabbed his shoulders, starting another hickey on the back of his neck, listening to the moaning he makes and the tightness of his hole. After a while he hissed again. "Fuck...right there...uh...ummm...ANUBIS!" I felt him jerk and he clamped onto my dick as he released. I moaned then came inside him. I rolled off him and we looked at each other, and then we started laughing.

We looked at each other again. I saw the sweat drip from his forehead, down his nose and onto his lips, to which he licked off. I rolled onto my side and brought him closer to me, kissing him. As the kiss deepened, I pulled him on top of me. He grinded on me, I responded by thrusting up into him again. He moans and started to ride me. My eyes closed and my head hit the headboard as I grabbed his hips._ 'I'm going to feel like shit when I wake up.'_ He kissed me again, and I started to grin. _'But it's going to so be worth it'._

**Please review but ****I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles

Nico's POV

I woke up as I felt something tighten its grip on my waist. My head started pounding, and from the groan under me, so did my- wait!

I jumped up and looked down at the bed, feeling something hard slip from inside me, and gasped. I was met with the most amazing eyes. I swear I melted as they looked at me, with so many emotions. I got out of the bed shaking my head, a dull pain coming for my lower back, memories from last night coming back to me.

"Nico are you alright?" I looked at Anubis and almost jumped him. He was hot, black tangled hair that was falling in his eyes, full lips, eyes that made me melt, and, oh gods, his abs...I started to shake my head again. I looked up and jumped when I saw Anubis standing right in front of me.

I blushed when I realised that we were both still naked and he was within reaching distance. "Nico?'' I looked up at him, biting my lip, before I grabbed his head and kissed him, pushing up against him. His arms went around my hips tightly as he kissed me back. I moaned as I felt his dick push up against mine. His arms tighten more as I started to rub against him. Our lips parted and we sat there panting just looking at each other, eyes clouded in lust. He let go, grabbing my hand, and started to pull me to the bed.

He pushed me onto it, up against the pillows where a lot, and I mean a lot, of dried cum laid. I grabbed his hair and forced our lips together as he climbed on top of me. I heard him moan and smiled. We continued to kiss for a while before I grabbed Anubis's fingers and dragged them to my hole, bucking into him when they brushed against it.

I moaned again as he started to finger me. I gasped out his name as he hit that one spot in me that made me see stars. He started to leaves hickeys all over my neck, shoulders, and he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with himself. I moaned again as I felt him fill me. He started to trust into me gently, cause of the fact that we fucked like all night so I'm still sore. I start groaning, moaning, and calling out his name, everything as he picks up speed.

"Ah, oh...Anu-nu-oh...fuck...harder...uh...ri-right there...ANUBIS!" I gasped as I came. He grunted as he picked up speed again before empting himself in me with one final trust and a bite on the shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes gaining the ability to breathe again. "So, how many times did we fuck last night?'' I asked as I pointed to the pile of dried cum on his sheets. ''I lost count at eleven, sorry" He laughed lying down next to me. I moaned as he pulled out of me.

"Gods, you feel good" I groaned lying down with my head on his chest, drawing shapes on him and tracing his abs. He laughed, kissing my forehead. I looked up at him smiling and kissed him again, to which he happily kissed back. As soon as we started to get into it, me already pulling him on top of me, we heard a knock at the door. I looked at Anubis then the door, confused.

"It's nothing" he said as he kissed me again. We went back to making out. I jumped as a knock came through the door again. _'That damn thing!'_ I thought as I pouted, head in my hands. Anubis sighed jumping up pulling on his boxers and pants. I bit my lip so I wouldn't reach over and pull him on top of me, and start going at it all over again. I pulled the blankets over my head, lying down, as the door opened.

"Anubis, why are you still asleep, your usually awake first, are you all right?" I heard a voice say, quietly, full of concern.

"Gods, I'm sorry my lord, I... I um... I..." another voice cut him off, this one female, "come on dog, you have a job. You can't sleep in like you did today."

"Don't worry about me cat. Wait what time is it?"

"It's almost five- thirty" The male voice said.

I jumped up yelling "What?!" at the same time as Anubis.

The other two gods stared at me, shocked. I use the shadows to close the door and got up pulling on my boxers, jeans, socks, and shoes. Anubis was already dressed as I pulled the door open and ran past the two stunned gods.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go, my cousin is going to kill me, I have to leave, oh gods, how do I get out of here- wait where is here?" I had pulled on my shirt and jacket, the others were following me, Anubis looked worried, the lady in a leopard jump-suit was still in shock, and the guy with blue skin stared at both me and Anubis.

"Anu-" I was cut off as Anubis kissed me. He pulled away and shook my shoulders. "Calm down, ok" he drew the words out. I nodded and hugged him. He sighed and held me closer.

"So the dog got himself a little toy, cute" the lady said coming out of her shock. The next thing they knew she was cover head to toe in water. Me and Anubis were laughing our asses off as I dropped the bucket that was full not even a minute ago.

"Bast why don't you go get cleaned up, and Anubis I need to speak with you" Osiris said after we stopped laughing.

Bast ran off to lick herself clean and Anubis started after Osiris. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to me, scared of what will happen to him if I let out of my sight.

They both stopped and looked at me, and I guess they could see that I was scared, because Anubis kissed me and hugged me, and Osiris said that they just had to talk about some work and that Anubis's friends where here to see him. We kissed one last time before I let him go and they walked into another room and closed the door. I sighed and thought _'can this get any worse'_.

"ANUBIS! Where are you!?" I turned around to see a group of people walk into the room. At the front was a girl with red streaks in her hair, followed by two dark skinned boys and a girl that looked like an Egyptian princess. Anubis's friends I guessed. The girl with the red streaks looked at me and her faced hardened. I gulped, _'oh boy'_.

"There you are! Where have you been all day, and what happened to your neck!?" They started to walk over to me, and I cover my neck, where my hickeys Anubis gave me were showing. _'Great'_, I thought, _'Now I have to deal with his friends that think I'm him. And I thought it couldn't get any worse'_ It just did.

**Please review but ****I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


End file.
